Morty Hood
by JJAPrice15
Summary: A parody of Disney's Robin Hood. Morty Mario has to fight against the evil Dr. Eggman and Prince Marluxia while the rightful King fights in the war. Morty also has to win the heart of the beautiful Asuna Kagurazaka.


Hey, guys. I'm doing a Robin Hood parody. That's right. The Disney Version. I don't own everything in this story. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners. Here's the cast… 

Robin Hood and Little John: Morty Mario, JJAPrice15 A.K.A Jacob (me!) and Skyler (Phantom64)

Maid Marian and Lady Cluck: Asuna Kagurazaka, Rena Kunisaki and Priscilla (Amberwind993) 

Friar Tuck: Konoka Konoe and Syrus Truesdale 

Prince John and Sir Hiss: Marluxia and Tomo Takino

Sheriff of Nottingham: Dr. Eggman 

Sexton and Mother Mouse: Negi Springfield and Chiyo Mihama 

Allan-a-Dale: Jesse Andersen

Kids: Lilo, Stitch, Cream, Cheese, the KND, Mokuba Kaiba (the Skippy of the parody), Hatoko Kobayashi, Shippo, Nina Tucker, Dexter, PPG, Ray, Sen and Este

Kids' mother: Peach and Vanilla

Nutsy and Trigger: Scratch and Grounder

Crocodile: Mandark 

Otto: Komonto (my OC) 

Other Merry Men: Mario, Mushra, Kutal, Sago, Yakumo, Binka, Elise, Axel, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Grandpa Max, Riku, Felicia, Dawn, Jake, Rose, Sora, Kairi, Shrek Gang and more

King Richard: Ansem the Wise

Guards: Bocoe, Decoe, Sleet, Dingo, Kevin 11, Ember, Skulker, Scorpina, Goldar, Zaku, Kin, Dosu, and Saix 

Enjoy the show. 

-----------------------------------------------

As our story begins, we see a purple book that is titled 'Morty Hood'. As we get closer, the book opens up as we begin to read the story inside it.

_'A long time ago in the land of Toon England, the people were governed by the kind and wise ruler named Ansem the Wise. But fate, as it seems, called the King away to the Saint Canarad to fight his part in the battle of evil.'_

_'However, during the King's absence, his greedy and treacherous brother Prince Marluxia has usurped control of the throne.'_

_'There was only one who could help the good people, now. His name is Morty Mario. He is well known to be the one who would rob the rich and give to the poor. He was loved by all, including the poor and unfortunate in the high-tech town of Toon City. While he and his Merry Men were pursued by the evil Dr. Eggman, the Sheriff of Toon City, they managed to slip away from danger by residing in the Enchanted Forest'._

Soon, a person was seen holding a sitar near the top of the book. He was a seventeen-year-old boy with Green hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue vest, black pants blue shoes. He was Jesse Andersen. 

"You know, readers. You may or may not know but there have been quite a number of different versions and Fanfiction parodies concerning the character of Robin Hood and all different too." explained Jesse, as he strummed his sitar a bit, "But we folks of JJAPrice15's cartoon parody kingdom have got a version that will please you all."

"_**Ted Lewis as Jesse Andersen" **_

"This story shows what really happened in the Enchanted Forest." As he begins to play his sitar, he whistles a bit, razz, and such. As he does, we see images of characters in the story.

"_**Richard Ian Cox as Marluxia"**_

"_**Mandy Clark as Tomo Takino" **_

"_**Jerry Jewell as Morty Mario" **_

"_**Luci Christian as Asuna Kagurazaka" **_

"_**Johnny Yong Bosch as JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob" **_

"_**Eric Vale as Phantom64 A.K.A Skyler" **_

"_**Wayne Grayson as Friar Syrus Truesdale" **_

"_**Monica Rial as Friar Konoka Konoe" **_

"_**Allison Keith as Rena Kunisaki" **_

"_**Lara Jill Miller as Amberwind993 A.K.A. Priscilla" **_

"_**Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman" **_

"_**Nicholas Brendon as Scratch" **_

"_**Bill Fagerbakke as Grounder" **_

As we continue on through the sequence, we see various characters, Jesse leading them, walking through a line. 

_**"Fanfic By JJAPrice15"**_

_**"Based On the Film by Disney"**_

_**"Directing Animators: Wormtail96 and No Limit 5"**_

_**"Story Sequence: JusSonic, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, Wormtail96 and Cosmo Prowler Tomahak"**_

_**"Character Animation: JusSonic, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, Wormtail96, Cosmo Prowler Tomahak, and Papa-T-41"**_

_**"Effects Animation: Neros Urameshi and Darth Ben Valor"**_

_**"Key Assistant Animations: Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor and No Limit"**_

_**"Assistant Director: Erinbubble92"**_

_**"Art Director: Cosmo Prowler Tomahak"**_

_**"Layout: JusSonic"**_

Jesse was at the end of the line dancing for a minute. Then he spotted the guards shooting at him with guns and arrows, forcing him to flee.

_**"Color Styling: JusSonic"**_

_**"Background Painting: Neros Urameshi"**_

_**"Color By Technicolor"**_

The archers were followed by Morty leading a group of citizens to safety with guards charging at them with axes.

_**"Production Manager: JusSonic"**_

_**"Film Editors JusSonic"**_

_**"Sound Darth Ben Valor"**_

_**"Music Editor JusSonic"**_

More archers and battle droids shoot at more citizens while they dodged the arrows and blaster bolts. We see Morty, Asuna, Jacob, Rena, Skyler and Priscilla running from guards with spears. We see a couple being chased by a guard with an axe.

_**"Music Wormtail96 and No Limit 5"**_

_**"Orchestration Wormtail96 and No Limit 5"**_

A while later, the guard unknowingly got chased by the couple.

_**"Produced and Directed By JJAPrice15"**_

The guard was about to chop the couple with an axe but missed as Syrus levitated him up into the air. Konoka managed to get the old couple into a wheelbarrow and drove them out of the way. Syrus then dropped the guard into an crocodile-infested lake, who jumped out, screaming with a crocodile biting onto his leg.

After the opening credits are over, Jesse whistled a bit as he goes over to an O nearby and sits in it.

"Oh, in case any of you folks out there want to know, my name is Jesse Andersen, one of those singers. My job is tell the story as it is..." He cringes as one of the strings hit a flat note. He then chuckled, "Or the best I could."

As the story goes into a forest, we see three figures walking down a road in it. One of them was a a sixteen-year-old boy, who had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt underneath blue overalls, along with brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with an "M" on it. The boy was none other than Morty Mario. 

The second one was a seventeen-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail (which he probably had since he lost his original arm in an accident) and black bandages around his wrists. He was JJAPrice15, A.K.A Jacob. 

The third one was a sixteen-year-old boy that had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt underneath an open black jacket, blue jeans, a pair of glasses and black sneakers. This guy was known as Skyler. 

As they walk through the forest, Jesse begins to sing what they do.

Jesse: _**Morty, Jacob and Skyler **_

_**Walkin' through the forest **_

_**Laughin' back and forth**_

_**At what the other'ne has to say**_

They soon came across a log bridge that was position just over a river. Jacob smiled as he gestured in a gentleman-like fashion to Jacob and Skyler to go first.

_**Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'**_

_**Havin' such a good time**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

As the three tried to cross, they fell right into the river. They don't mind it though as they laughed and had some fun swimming. As they continue to do so, neither of them saw someone watching them with his army of archers.

This person was a man wearing a red coat and black pants. He also wore white gloves and sunglasses and had a giant orange moustache and had no hair. His stomach was shaped like an egg. He also had a robotic leg. His name is Dr. Eggman, the sheriff of Toon City. He was the law authority who had been trying to arrest Morty for so many years now that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

_**Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water**_

_**They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down**_

_**Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse**_

_**Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around**_

Sure enough, Morty, Jacob and Skyler found out that Eggman and his men had them surrounded. They raise their hands as if they were surrendering. Then they ducked into the water as they found themselves running from the archers' shooting arrows.

_**Morty, Jacob and Skyler**_

_**Runnin' through the forest**_

_**Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees**_

_**An' tryin' to get away**_

Morty, Jacob and Skyler nodded to each other. Swiftly, Morty went on top Jacob and Skyler and swing them up and hid in a huge tree. As they watched, Morty, Jacob and Skyler smirked as the archers looked confused, wondering where the duo went off to.

_**Contemplatin' nothin'**_

_**But escape an' fin'lly makin' it**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

The three friends sighed in relief as the archers ran off in hopes to catch their prey. The heroes had escaped trouble...for now. 

-------------------------------------------------------

Do you like this first chapter? Read and review. No Flames or Destructive Criticism. 


End file.
